Justice Secrets
by anime917
Summary: Since a girl name Amy joined Young Justice team, secrets are exposed. Starting with Batman. This will make you on the edge of your seat!
1. Batman's secret

"If you asked me, i think that the Justice Leage and there little childern that have supernatural powers should go back home or taken to a aylsum!" The tv was turned off by Nightwing.

"We should make him shut his trap." Wonder Girl said.

"We can't hurt Gordon, even if he is annoying." Nightwing said and sighed. Then Batman came on the tv.

"We have a mission for you."

"What is it?" Nightwing looked at Batman.

"We believe that Lex Luthor has assassins tomight at the club Maileigi, you need to find the assassins and question them."

"We will do it." Batman disappered and the tv was turned off.

"How are we going to get in Maileigi? It's the most exquiste club ever."

"I know someone who can help us." Everyone looked at Jaime. Later on in the day, Jaime and Impluse were walking to a alley.

"Who is asking?" A voice said from the alley.

"We need passes to Maileigi." The voice laughed.

"Are you joking?"

"No. We need passes." The voice sighed.

"How many?"

"5." A hand came out with 5 black passes. Jaime took them.

"Oh, and watch out for the queens of Maileigi."

"Why?"

"They are the main center of the club." Jaime and Impluse looked at each other and walked away from the club.

"We got the passes." Jaime gave Nightwing the passes.

"We need to disaguse ourselfs. Me, Impulse, Robin, Blue Beetle and Superboy are going to the club. The rest need to stay."

"Aw, why not me?" Beast Boy said to Miss Martian.

"Cause there is a age limit and you're too young."

"Okay."

"The rest need to watch the others." Later on, at night the team went to the club. The boys wore jackets and t shirts.

"Passes." The bodyguard said, Nightwing showed him the passes and he checked them.

"Have fun." He open the door for them and they walked into the club. It was filled with purple lights, and it had a staircase in the center. It had people at the top of it, they walked into the crowd.

"Okay, watch out for anyone unusual." Nightwing said to them, they went other directions and watch out for the assassins. Superboy looked at the top of the staircase, he saw a group of people in a Chesterfield sofa. Some of them were black and some were white but he saw one person that he knew was differnet. Her hair was pink and long, she had light pink lipstick on, her eyes were blue. She was staring at him, she looked like she was 16. A man wispered something in her ear, she kept her glaze at Superboy.

"Okay ya! It's time for our princess to get this party on!" The Dj turned on some music and the girl stood up. She had a microphone in her hand and sung, she had a fuffy pink dress on, she walked to the stairs. She rapped, and walked down the stairs. Everyone had their hands in the air, then another girl was at the top of the stairs. She had dark brown hair with a rocker look, her eyes were brown. They sung in a duet and when they were done they went to the dancefloor. Two girls walked to Superboy and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." They pulled him to the dancefloor and dance around him. At the doors, a girl with a blue dress walked in the club, she looked around the club.

"Want to dance?" A guy asked her, then another. She was starting to get annoyed. Blue Beetle saw the girl and the other guys around her.

"I'll be back." He told Impulse and walked to the girl.

"Um, i-" The girl looked at Blue Beetle.

"Sorry guys, but she's with me." He took the girl's hand and away from the guys.

"Thanks." He stopped in the center of the dancefloor.

"Wanna dance?" She looked at him.

"Sure." They dance together and talked.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Stephanie. You?"

"Jaime." Stephaine similed.

"You're new?" She asked him.

"What?"

"You're new to this club?"

"Yeah. And my friends." Stephaine similed. Later Nightwing was watching everyone in the club for the assassians.

"Excuse me." The girl with brown hair was moving through the crowd, one of the girls stood out her foot and she fell. Nightwing caught her in his arms, the girl looked at Nightwing.

"Are you okay?" Nightwing helped the girl up, she blushed a little.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes." She looked around the club.

"Are you looking for someone?" She looked at Nightwing.

"Oh, um my friend." She saw her friend and looked at Nightwing.

"You have to go."

"Yeah, thank you for catching me." She walked away from him. Nightwing watch her and looked for the assassins. At the other side of the club, Superboy was getting tired of the girls dancing around him. He moved away and saw the girl with the fuffy dress, a bunch of guys were talking to her. Superboy heard them talk.

"Come on baby."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"I said no." Before she could walk away, the guy grabbed her wrist.

"I don't care, you are going to listen to me."

"Hey!" Superboy was behind him.

"What?" The guy turned around and was punch in the face. Superboy grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away from the guy.

"Are you okay?" The girl looked behind him.

"Watch out!" Superboy saw that the guy had a knife. He was the assiassin and the other guys.

"Get behind me!" The guy ran to him with the knife, Superboy blocked his attacks. The other guys try to get the girl but Superboy push them away.

"Nightwing!" Nightwing got beside him and fought beside him. The others saw and helped fight too.

"There's too many!" Robin said as he kicked a guy in the ribs. The girl with brown hair saw that they needed help. She ran to a guy and kicked him in the shoulder and the knee with her hand and leg.

"Guys!" Impulse point at the girl, she was fighting off 2 guys. She was using martial arts, she was done fighting off the assassins. She stood in the middle of the guys, they couldn't believe what they saw. She looked at the assassins, Nightwing walked to her.

"How did you do that?" She touch her bracelet, it was golden with a golden dragon on it.

"I was raise by the monks of the White horse temple. They taught me the arts of kong fu." She looked at Nightwing. "After my parents died, i was alone in the world." She looked at her bracelet again. "The monks told me that i was the only one that could master the art, they thought i would be great."

"We should take her with us." Nightwing looked at Robin. "She's like Batman, she can join us."

"That's the Justice Legaue's choice."

"But still, she has the same moves like Batman. We need another member." Nightwing sighed and looked at the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Amy Yumomi."

The team went to the headquaters of the Young Justice and told everyone what happened.

"So she is a member?" Wonder girl asked.

"No, the Justice League has to choose." Nightwing kept a close watch on Amy.

"They're here." Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow, Martain Manhunter, Aquaman and Black Canary came in the room.

"Did you find the assassians?"

"Yes. We took them to jail." Green Arrow saw Amy and looked at Nightwing.

"Who is she?"

"That's Amy Yumomi, she helped us fight the assassians." Amy walked to Nightwing's side and looked at Batman. She saw that his eyes were the same as hers.

"Show us." Black Canary dared Amy. Amy looked at Nightwing, he nodded at her. She got in the center of them and showed them some moves. Batman was impressed by her but saw something familer about her.

"She's good." Amy walked back to Nightwing's side. She felt safe when she's near him.

"Where did you learn those moves?"

"The White horse temple. I was raised there when my parents die, i was only a baby. They were murdered."

"How did they died?"

"They were at a theater, and a man was going to rob them but he killed them." Batman's parents died like that.

"Only my older brother was left behind. Since then i tryed to find him but no luck."

"Well i think she should be in, anyone?" All of the member's raise there hands including Batman's.

"It's offical, Amy. You are in the Young Justice." Amy bowed to them. Batman looked at her before he left.

Later on, Batman or Bruce Wayne now, was looking at birth records.

"Master Wayne, you're tea." Afred gave Bruce's tea.

"Thank you Afred." Afred saw Bruce sit back in his chair and sighed.

"What is troubling you Master Wayne?" Bruce looked at Afred.

"Afred, have you ever heard the name Yumomi before?"

"No, sir."

"I have been looking for any births or death's by the name Yumomi but no one was killed or born 17 years ago."

"Hm." Afred was thinking about something.

"What is it Afred?"

"Oh it's nothing Master Wayne, just. I reamber something that was in the back of my head for years."

"What is it?"

"Well, your parents told me to keep this from you till you were old enough. Well, you had a baby sister." Bruce was shocked to hear this. A baby sister?

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Well it is her birthday now."

"Really?"

"Yes." Before Afred left.

"How old is she now?"

"She is 18 now."Bruce looked at the birth records again and found a baby's parents died the same year as his.

"Child's parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne died that night by robbery but 8 year old son was alive. Foster care took the child away and was adopted by Monk Kazmua." Bruce clicked the child's birth record and was shocked to see what the child looked like. She was at least 1 year old, and her eyes were the same color as his. He looked at the name of the child.

"Amy." He knew that was Amy Yumomi. His baby sister was Amy Yumomi.


	2. Batman meets Amy

"Last night at the this club, the Young Justice attacked these men for being assassians, then a girl battled the men without even falling back." They showed a video camera video that showed Amy fighting off the assassians.

"Great, now the media is after Amy." Nightwing punch a punching bag.

"Why do you care about Amy?" Impulse was finishing running around the court. Nightwing thought about the talk with Batman that he had last night.

_"I need you to watch Amy and make sure that no one would hurt her."_

_"Why is she important?" Batman turned around and finally said it._

_"Cause she is my little sister." Nightwing gasped, Batman has a sister?_

_"Please, i can't protect her but you can." Batman put his hand on Nightwing's shoulder. Nightwing thought about it and looked at Batman._

_"Fine, i will protect Amy from any harm."_

Nightwing punch the bag and it fell off the hook. It laid on the ground as Nightwing left the gym.

"He must be serious about it." Superboy stared at Nightwing as he left. Nightwing walked to his room and heard something. He try to find the voice and it came from Amy's room.

"I dream that love would never die, i dream that gold would be filling." He listen to Amy's soft voice, he heard a soft sobbering. _She's crying._

He was going to knock but she stopped. She was still crying, he finally knocked on the door.

"Amy?" She stopped crying and hid her tears.

"Yes?" She turned around and saw Nightwing, sweating in his tank top.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just looking at stuff." She lied.

"Kay." He left and was ready to tell Amy the truth.

Amy went home after training with the Young Justice team, she open the door to her home or the club. She walked backstage and open the door to a secret house.

"I'm home." She said outloud.

"Amy." Everyone said to her, most of them were downstairs but the rest were upstairs. The house was dirty and dark, it was like living in a soup house but Amy knew it was home it her. All of the people were black but she didn't care, she was cared for by these people. They loved her even if she was differnet.

"Amy, my dear." Big Mama was giving her a hug. Big Mama was her mom, she did everything that mothers did.

"I have only been gone for like a day."

"I know but it felt like a long time, and away from your family." She was right, they were her family.

"Where's Nicki?"

"She's in the room." She similed and walked to her room, she shared a bedroom with her friend Nicki. Nicki was her only friend since she was 13. She open the door to their bedroom, it was small but was differnet from the rest. There was 2 sides of the bedroom, Nicki's was filled with pink and Amy's was filled with blue. Nicki was on her bed, reading a book.

"Amy, you're back." Nicki was reading fairy tales, Amy always wonder why Nicki always read fairy tales but never asked.

"What story are you reading?" She sat down next to Nicki.

"Um, Snow White."

"The one that she lives with the seven drawfs?"

"Yes." Amy didn't know much about fairy tales, only the scrolls that she read at the temple.

"Where were you? We have been worrying sick about you!" Amy knew that she couldn't tell Nicki about the Young Justice.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just...Can't."

"You can tell me. Is it about a boy?"

"No!"

"Please, i won't tell anyone."

"I-" The door knocked. Amy and Nicki looked at each other. They walked to the door of their bedroom and saw Kadar opening the door.

"Yes?"

"Does Amy Yumomi live here?" Amy knew that voice.

"Who's asking?"

"Dick Grayson." Dick?

"Who's Dick Grayson?" Nicki asked Amy.

"I don't know." Kadar turned to the hallway that Nicki and Amy was looking from.

"Yo! Amy! Do you know him?" Kadar open the door and Nightwing was standing right there. But no costume, Amy knew his eyes and his hair. She walked to Kadar and stood in front of Nightwing.

"Yes, i met him last night at the club." Nightwing similed.

"Why do you need my Amy?" Big Mama was behind Amy now.

"I found her brother." Amy looked up at him.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell, only me and Amy knows."

"Is that all?"

"No, Amy needs to live with her brother. It's the law." Amy looked at Big Mama, she wasn't surpised.

"I knew this day was coming. Amy go pack your bags." Amy walked to her room and got out her bag and started to pack her stuff.

"What? You're leaving?"

"I have to, it's the law. I have to stay with a family member, and he is my brother. I have never seen him." Amy had all of her clothes packed but before she could zip up her bag, Nicki stopped her.

"But i will have no one." Amy looked at Nicki's eyes, she was lonely when she wasn't around. No one understood her. Amy sighed.

"I can visit and you can visit too." Nicki held out her pinkle.

"Promise?" Amy sighed again, she held out her pinkle and hold it with Nicki's.

"Promise." Amy finally zipped up her bag and gave Nicki a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Amy let go and left the bedroom to Nightwing.

"Ready?" Amy looked back at Nicki.

"Yeah." Nightwing took her bag and they left the secret house and the club.

"Who is my brother?"

"You will find out." Frank the jaintor open the door for Amy.

"You leaving miss?" Amy looked at Frank.

"I'll be back." Frank similed and watch Amy left. Amy saw a black car that looked like a limo, and a old man was standing next to it.

"Afred." Nightwing gave Afred her bag. He put it in the trunk, Nightwing open the door for Amy.

"This is my ride?" Nightwing nodded.

"Yep, Amy. This is Afred, your bulter." Afred tapped his hat at Amy.

"Bulter?"

"Yes Miss." She got in the limo and Nightwing too. Soon Afred got in and drove to Amy's new home.

"Is my brother rich?"

"Yes, the richest man in the city." They drove past the city and to the woods.

"Where does my brother live?"

"He lives somewhere away from the city."

"Why?"

"He's secretly about his work."

"What does he do?"

"He's a worker of the Wayne Enterprises."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he gets money everyday." They were finally at the house, Afred stopped the car at the front.

"We're here." Afred open the door for Nightwing then Amy, she looked at the house. It was a manor, they walked in the manor and Amy looked around the manor. Nightwing took off his coat and so did Amy. They stopped at the center.

"Wait here." Nightwing walked up the stairs and disappered into the shadows. Amy looked at the paintings, one had a man, woman and a little boy. But she saw a small baby in the boy's arms. A little baby girl.

"Amy?" Amy turned around and saw a man in a suit.

"Yes?" He walked down the stairs and stood in front of Amy.

"You look like mom." Mom?

"You're my brother!" He similed at her.

"Yeah, but my name is Bruce Wayne." Wayne?

"Wayne? I'm the sister of Bruce Wayne?" He laughed a little.

"Trust me, i was shocked too." She laughed a little. "Come on, i'll show you your room." Batman took Amy to her room, it made Amy gasped. It was a big room that was bigger than the secret house that she lived in. The walls were dark red, at each croner of the room there was a little candieler that had little lights on it. There was a big clotset that had like thousands of clothes, there was a plasma screen tv at front of the bed. The bed was white with a silk blankets and zebra pillows, there was a little thing hanging over the bed like princess do and a big mirror at the top of the bed.

"Oh my god." She jumped into the bed and felt the softness of the bed.

"I knew she would like it." Nightwing was at the bedroom door with Batman.

"I love it." She ran to Batman and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She wispered to him. She walked to the clotset and looked through the clothes.

"You have to tell her soon."

"I know but just let her be happy for now."


	3. Amy is Hydraness

Amy was reading about world war 1 when a knock came on the door. Amy got up and open the door.

"Afred." Afred was holding a bunch of flowers in his hands. Amy grabbed some and helped Afred. "Who are these for?"

"They are for you Miss Amy." Afred called Amy 'Miss Amy' for a week now since she started living with her brother Bruce. Afred put the flowers at each corner of the room.

"Who are they from, may i ask Miss Amy?" Amy grabbed a card out of a flower.

"My family from the club." She read the card.

_"Hey Amy, we thought that you needed flowers if your new home is smelly like Kadar's socks. 'Hey!' Anyway, we miss you and wish you can come home soon. Love always_, _your family from Maileigi._"

"I will leave you alone." Afred left her room and went to Batman's cave.

"I need you to be nice to Amy."

"Why?" Barbara said to Batman.

"Cause...she is my younger sister."

"What?" Tim and Barbara said at the same time.

"I thought you were a only child?" Tim said at Batman.

"I thought so too, but she was adopted by monks when she was a baby."

"Does she know?" Barbara had her hand on her hip.

"No."

"She has to know, she is your younger sister."

"I know but she...I don't want to lose her again." Batman sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Fine, we will be friendly with Amy." Amy walked around the manor and looked around, she thought it was like a castle. She saw a figure running towards her, the figure jumped on her and made her fell. She looked at the figure, it was a black german shepherd. The dog didn't bite her, only licked her in the face. Amy laughed and sat up, the dog got off her.

"Hey, you're a good boy." She sratch him behind the ears, she saw his collar. She looked for a name, the bat shaped tag said 'Ace'.

"Ace? You must belong to my brother." She stood up and walked around the manor with Ace by her side. He was like a watch dog to her, she found herself, outside in a garden. It had trees, she found a stick and waved it in front of Ace.

"Ready boy? Go get it." She threw the stick over a tree, Ace ran to go get it.

"You're playing with Ace." Amy turned around to see a 14 year old boy, he had dark hair like Nightwing. He was short but looked cool, he put out his hand in front of Amy.

"I'm Tim Drake, i work with Bruce." Amy shook his hand.

"I'm Amy Wayne, i'm Bruce's younger sister."

"I know." Ace came back with the stick, Amy took it and threw it again.

"I didn't know another person lives here."

"Well, i-"

"Amy." Amy saw Dick walking to her.

"Hey." Dick saw that Tim and Amy were talking.

"I see you met Tim."

"Yeah." Tim gave Dick a look.

"Um, Amy we need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Dick gave a look at Tim.

"We have a secret and you can't tell anyone."

"I won't." Dick sighed.

"I'm Nightwing and Tim is Robin." Dick and Tim were waiting for a replay from Amy.

"I know."

"What?" Tim said.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"When i look at your eyes, you have the same eyes as Nightwing and Robin." Dick and Tim looked at each other. "I also know that Bruce is Batman."

"The eyes?" Amy nodded. Ace came back with the stick, she bend down to him and sratch his ears.

"It seems Ace likes you." Amy looked up at Dick.

"He knows that Amy is Bruce's sister."

"How?"

"You must have the same scent as him." Ace licked Amy's hand, Amy knew that her brother is Batman. She always knew people's real selfs by their eyes, she thought that was like a power to her.

"Miss Amy." Amy looked at Afred.

"Yes Afred?"

"Master Wayne needs to speak with you." Amy looked at Dick and Tim then back at Afred.

"Okay." She walked with Afred, he took her to the Bat cave for the first time ever. It was dark and filled with weapons and costumes. She saw her brother working on something.

"Master Wayne, Miss Amy is here." Bruce looked at Afred then Amy. He nodded.

"Thank you Afred, you can leave us alone now." Afred nodded and walked away. Amy walked down the stairs and to Bruce. She saw that he was working on a weapon.

"Amy, i need to tell you something."

"I already know." Bruce gave a shocked look.

"Well never mind."

"What are you working on?"

"Just a weapon."

"For fighting?"

"Yes." Amy thought about it, fighting. She kicked butt and wanted to fight since she was young.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Amy sighed.

"I want to fight crime." Bruce looked at Amy.

"What?"

"I wanna fight, with you."

"You can't, you're too young."

"I'm 18. I can fight." Bruce sighed.

"You'll get hurt."

"I won't, they won't touch me." Bruce sighed again. He thought about it.

"You are in the Young Justice just like Dick and Tim. You are protected by Dick, fine you can fight." Amy similed.

"Thanks." Bruce similed.

"You need a costume, so no one will know who you are." He walked to a chamber, he press a button.

"I thought you wanted to fight so, i worked on this for a week now." It was a black costume that had a black mask.

"Really?"

"Yes." Amy looked at the mask, she needed a name for it.

"I need a name."

"I know." Amy thought about it and had it.

"I wonder if Amy is going to wear a mask?" Beast boy was eating a bag of chips. The door open, everyone looked to see.

Batman walked in with someone behind him.

"Everyone this is Hydraness." A girl walked in front of him, she was in a black dress that showed the middle of her chest, it had a yellow large ribbon around the waist, she had gloves on her arms. Her hair was in long pigtails, she had a sword on her waist. And she wore a black and silver masquerade mask.

"The sword princess." Hydraness got out her sword and slice the bag of chips that Beast boy had in half.

"What about Amy?" Hydraness took off her mask, Amy was behind the mask.

"She took the idenity of Hydraness, she will work as this idenity." Amy put the mask back on and became Hydraness.

"I think she looks scary." Impulse said in a small wisper, Hydraness took out her sword and jumped in the air, she jumped in front of Impulse and her sword was at the tip of his nose.

"I think she looks amazing." Nightwing said behind her, she put her sword down and put it up. She looked at Nightwing, her hand was inches away from his. She could feel the force against their fingers.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Dick was in the bat cave with Bruce.

"Yes." Bruce looked at Dick. "I want you to not get involed with Amy.

"She is still my little sister, she is the most imporant person in my life now. If you hurt her, i will kill you. You got it?" Dick nodded. He walked away from the bat cave and thought about what Bruce said. _If you hurt her, i will kill you. _

He walked to his room and heared Amy's voice again, he stopped in front of her door and listened.

"And still i dream he will come to me, that we would live in the years together, there were dreams that could not be." Nightwing walked slowly and heard a door open.

"Dick." Dick turned around, he saw Amy in shorts and a tank top. She walked to Dick and stood in front of him.

"Thank you for saying that i look amazing."

"It was the truth." She looked at him under her eyelashes.

"Good night." Amy said to him.

"Good night." Amy walked to her room and close her door. Nightwing went to bed and thought about Amy. Bruce said to not get involed with her, it was too late. He was in love with Amy.

**For the bleach fans, don't get mad at me. But her costume is the same one as Soi Fon. I couldn't think of anything and i though of her dress for the japanese look.**


	4. Nicki's secret

Ever since Amy became Hydraness, she worked with the Young Justice and fought with them. They went on missions, they accepted Amy in their superhero family. She made friends with the young superheros, but she had one place in her heart for one person. Amy was walking in the streets and looking around, it was hot during summer. She wore a small black suit with black heels. The media knew about Hydraness and her being in the Young Justice, it came onto the tv store.

"The Justice Leage has a new member, yes a young member who's name is Hydraness." It showed a picture of Hydraness and the Young Justice team.

"Amy!" Amy turned around and saw Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Impluse were running to her.

"Hey guys." They were like her little brothers, they were always making pranks.

"Where you going?" Amy looked at Impluse.

"Well, i have to go visit my friend and my sis."

"You have a sister?"

"You told us that you were a only child." Amy never told the others that her brother was Batman, or that he was Bruce Wayne. She kept her last name for other people knowing.

"I am but my sis is someone that's like my sister." They walked to the club that Amy used to live.

"Maileigi?" Amy nodded and open the door, she walked in and saw the guys working on the music machine. It was empty but it was a little bit messy.

"Hey it's the princess of music." The guys said to Amy.

"Princess?" Amy turned around to Blue Beetle.

"It's a nickname in the club, everyone has one. I'm the princess of music and my sis is the-"

"The princess of fashion!" Nicki was standing at the top of the staircase, her hair was pink and curly. Amy always wondered why she change her hair color every since day but never asked. She walked down the stairs, you could see that she wore a teddy bear dress with rainbow furry boots.

"I like your dress." Nicki similed at Beast Boy.

"I love your hair." She touch Beast Boy's green hair.

"Ready?" Nicki nodded. They walked out the club and to the aparments. They stopped at a door, they buzzed in.

"Yeah?" A man's voice answered.

"Is SeSe there?"

"SeSe?" Nicki nodded at them.

"Wait a mintue. Hey SESE!" They waited and a girl answer.

"SeSe here."

"Hey!" Nicki said to the girl.

"Is this the Female Weezy?"

"You know it!" Nicki yelled.

"And Bubbles?"

"Yeah." Amy said without yelling. The boys got confused faces.

"I'll be down in a min." Nicki and Amy looked at the boys.

"What?" They both said to them.

"Female Weezy? Bubbles?"

"Yeah, we had those names since we were kids." The door open and a girl was behind it. She had her hair in a small ponytail, it was brown but had blond highlights. She wore black shorts with suspenders, a shirt that had a british heart with a Sherlock Holmes hat, boots and a bowler hat. Blue Beetle knew who it was.

"I know you." She walked down the steps and looked at Blue Beetle. "You're Jaime, i met you at the club." Nicki and Amy looked at each other then back at them.

"You're Stephaine." She nodded.

"Yeah, i got by SeSe." They walked down the streets, talking.

"So how did you guys get your nicknames?" Impluse looked at the three girls.

"We gave each other names." Amy said first.

"I got my nickname from my older brother cause he always Sese instead of Stepsister." Stephaine said to Jaime.

"I got my nickname from SeSe cause i like to play with bubbles when i was little." Amy said to them.

"And i got my nickname cause i used to wheez." Nicki also said to them. Beast Boy saw something on the girls wrists that he never seen before.

"What are those?" He point at their wrists, they looked at their wrists.

"Oh, these are friendship bracelets."

"But they look different."

"Cause they have birthstones of our birthday." Stephaine hold out hers. It was green with a peridot stone.

"My birthday is in August so my birthstone is peridot and i like green." Nicki held out hers. It was pink with a pearl.

"My birthday is in June so my birthstone is pearl and i just LOVE pink!" Amy held out hers. It was blue with a topaz.

"My birthday is in December so my birthstone is topaz and i adore blue." Jaime's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Jaime answered it. "Yeah, what?" Amy knew it was Nightwing.

"We will be there." He hung up the phone and looked at them. "We have to go, and Amy too." Amy looked at Nicki and Stephaine.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't it's okay, go." Amy gave a small simile and ran with Bart, Jaime and Beast Boy.

"What was it?" They ran to the warehouse that was their headquaters.

"A bunch of thiefs try to steal something priceless. A rare gem found in the ocean." Amy looked back and knew what Nicki thought about. Nicki knew about the absences at the club, she asked Amy about them but she didn't tell her anything. They change into their costumes and ran to the gem store. They saw the thiefs, they had the gem in their hands.

"Stop!" They saw them and the gem shot a light, it hit Beast Boy. He fell and was weak all the sudden.

"What happen?" Impluse try to stop them but the gem hit him too, he felt slow all the sudden.

"I'm so slow." Blue Beetle try to hit them with his gamma rays but it outbeat the gem's power. It hit him and made him weak also.

"What?" Amy saw them, one of the thiefs try to kick her but she blocked his attack. But the theif had a power and beat her to the ground.

"Say goodbye to your powers." Amy saw the gem going to hit her with it's powers. She waited for it but all the sudden a shot of water hit the theif holding the gem. The gem fell to the ground but didn't break, Amy turned around and saw Nicki. She had her hands out and water came out.

"Leave her alone!" The theifs try to hurt Nicki but she hit them with her water powers. She had water coming out of her hands! Amy grabbed the gem and help the guys.

"Come on!" Nicki helped Beast Boy up, Amy had Blue Beetle and Impluse in her arms. Nicki stood in the middle of the road, Amy got beside her.

"Hold on!" Nicki made the water from the sewers come out and came below her feet. It turned into a tail! Amy thought her eyes were playing tricks but wasn't, Nicki made the water go into the air with them and looked at Amy.

"Where?"

"Go north and look for a old warehouse." Nicki nodded at the water and it moved! Soon the water stopped at the old warehouse, it dropped them to the ground. They fell to the ground, Wonder girl and Batgirl saw them.

"What happen?"

"The theifs had the gem, it had powers and made them weak." Batgirl and Wonder girl grabbed the boys. Amy walked behind them but saw Nicki fell to the ground.

"Nicki!" She ran to Nicki's side, her tail was dry. "Help!" Miss Martian saw them, she gasped at Nicki's tail. She helped Nicki up with Amy, they took her inside the warehouse.

"Who is she?" Arsenal yelled at her. Amy and Miss Martain put Nicki on the couch.

"She's hurt, get some water!" Miss Martain ran to get some water.

"Why is she here? She's a emeny!"

"She's my friend!" Amy yelled at him, she had tears coming in her eyes. "I can't lose her! She's my best friend, my family, my sister!" Nightwing put his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"We will save her."

"She did something, she saved my life. She made water come out of her hands, she made water move. I don't know how but she was doing something." Everyone stared at Nightwing and Amy. They wanted to help her.

The Justice Leage came into the warehouse, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Aquaman and Captian Marvel saw the team sitting around Amy.

"Hydraness." Batman walked to Amy, Amy hugged Batman. Everyone knew about Amy being Batman's sister but not Bruce Wayne's. They thought that Batman made Amy his appterince like Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin.

"What happen?"

"Blue Beetle, Impluse, and Beast Boy were attacked by the gem that was being stoled by the theifs but they are recovering." Nightwing told them, Amy looked at Nightwing. She walked to the couch and looked at Nicki.

"Also, a girl saved Hydraness life and fainted. She is also recovering too." Superman looked at Nicki.

"Is she the girl?" Nightwing nodded.

"She saved my life, she is my best friend. I grew up with her." Amy had a tear in her eye, it came down her cheek and fell to the floor. Superman looked at Batman.

"She saved your sister's life, she is no harm to the team." Batman looked at Amy, he knew that Nicki is her friend. He knew that Amy cared for her, he sighed and agreed. Superboy looked at Nicki, he knew she was the one at the club. Without the pink hair, her blond hair was turning black. He saw Aquaman walking towards her.

"I will check her status." Aquaman was going to touch her arm but Superboy grabbed his wrist. Everyone saw Superboy's eyes, they were differnet. Miss Martian saw this too.

"I won't hurt her. I am checking if she has powers." Superboy didn't trust him, Superman put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, i will make sure he won't hurt her." Superboy thought about it, he let go of Aquaman's wrist and walked out of the room.

"What happen?"

"I don't know." Superman looked at Aquaman.

"She has powers, rare ones." Aquaman looked at Superman. "She isn't human but the blood in her is like mine but more powerful."

"Is she a atlantean?"

"No but her blood is like the blood of a extinct species."

"What is it?" Aquaman looked at the team.

"Mermaids." Everyone knew that mermaids died a long time ago but her?

"They died many years ago, why is she one?" Aquaman looked at Amy.

"How old is she?"

"16, she just turned last week."

"Mermaids have their powers at the age of 16." He stood up and used his healing powers. Nicki took a breath, Amy hold her hand.

"Nicki." Nicki didn't open her eyes, she took deep breaths. Superboy walked in and had his glaze on Nicki. Everyone stared at Superboy, Amy did too. Superboy sat down next to Nicki, he grabbed her hand. Nicki's eyes open and took a giant breath, her eyes were white but turned into bright green. She looked at Superboy then at Amy.

"Amy." Amy put her head on the couch.

"Thank god, I thought a lost you." Nicki similed.

"It's going to be hard to lose me." Superboy stared at Nicki. His heart felt brighter and happy.

"Where am I?" She looked at the team. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"You're safe." Superboy said to her, she stared at him. She saw that her hand was touching his.

"Amy... I reameber...Seeing theifs stealing a gem...And Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Impluse were laying on the ground...And i saw Hydraness trying to fight them...Then i felt something in my hands and water came out of them..."

"It's okay. You saved us." Nicki looked at Amy.

"Us?" Amy nodded. "You're Hydraness, that's why you never told me why you are always gone."

"Yeah." She looked at the team.

"What?"

"My dear, do you know what you are?" Nicki gave a look at Aquaman.

"A human?" Aquaman shook his head.

"You are the last mermaid on Earth."

"What? No I'm not." Nicki stood up but her legs were wobby. She almost fell but Superboy catch her, he helped her up.

"Thanks." She looked at Aquaman.

"You are, the mermaids died many years ago. And you have the same blood as them, you can make water." Nicki looked at her hands and legs.

"That's why i felt something in my hands." She looked at Aquaman. "Does my family have to know?"

"No, you can't tell them." Nicki looked at Amy.

"I won't."

"You have powers." Captain Marvel said to her.

"We want you to join the Young Justice." Wonder Woman said to her.

"What?" Everyone said.

"She dosen't have a mentor."

"I can be her mentor." Nicki looked at Aquaman. She looked at Superboy, he looked at her.

"Superboy can protect her." Everyone looked at them.

"Yes, he will." Superman similed at them, they left the warehouse.

"I think Superboy will be a excentellet bodyguard to Nicki."

"He is the one that woke her up." Superman knew that Superboy had something in his heart about Nicki. He knew that Superboy would be perfect for her.


	5. Amy's feelings

**So if you are behind on the story line, here is what happen. *Deep breath* Amy is Batman's sister and join the Young Justice to fight crime like her brother, her superhero identiy is Hydraness. One day she was saved by her best friend Nicki and found out that she is the last mermaid in the world. Now Nicki has joined Young Justice. *Breathe out* There that is what happen, I hope you like this chapter! **

Nicki was praticing her powers on a dummy. The water shot out from her arms through her hands. The dummy was soaking wet.

"Nice job." Nicki similed. Ever since she joined the team, she became a friend to everyone. Even if she was Amy's best friend. Nicki took a break and got ready to leave.

"Hey Nicki?" She looked behind her and saw Miss Martian with Wonder girl, Batgirl and Bumblebee standing there.

"Yeah?"

"We are going out for girls night. Do you want to come?" Nicki saw at the clock.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home. It's curfew. But I'll do girls night a another night." Nicki left and walked to the club. It was getting dark and Nicki was afraid.

"Hey." Nicki looked beside her and Superboy was walking with her. Superspeed.

"Hey."

"Why are you walking alone?"

"I have to go home, it's curfew."

"Oh, do you want me to walk with you?" Superboy was getting nervous for the first time ever.

"Sure." They walked in silence but Superboy broke it.

"How long have you um... been 16?"

"I just turned 16 last week but it feels so long. If you are asking that." Superboy felt uncomable. Nicki stared at the water at port.

"I always thought that the water was pulling me in, to find something that I am to find."

"I wish I could say the same thing." She gave a small simile at Superboy. He similed a little at her.

They talked about each other as they were walking.

"So, um... Do you have any parents?" She looked at Superboy, he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"No, I wasn't real. I was a experimate, for Superman. I am like him but not all of him." She felt depressed when he said that.

"I know how it feels." He looked at her. "To be a liking to another, but you don't want to be what they want you to be. You want to be yourself." She looked at Superboy, he nodded.

"Yeah, you took the words out of my mouth." She similed.

_Her simile makes my heart beat harder._

They were at the club, Nicki felt sad that it had to end.

"Well see you tomorrow." He said to her. He was going to leave but he saw that Nicki was sad.

He sighed and took out a piece of paper.

"Here." He gave her the paper, she looked at it and at him. "If you ever need me."

She grabbed it and watch Superboy leave. She looked at the paper, it had a number on it.

_His number?_

She looked at the darkness and blushed, she similed and walked into the club and slept through the night.

"I hope this is okay." Nicki was in her bedroom while Amy was outside.

"It's fine."

"I mean, I want to be part of the team and dress not slutty."

"That's why I made you this." Nicki came out with jeans, pink high heels and a pink corset that covered her chest.

"It's pretty." Amy walked in the room and seeing Nicki.

"It's waterproof, so you can wear this without ripping it when you are in mermaid form." Whenever Nicki was in mermaid form, she ripped her jeans and shirts. She didn't know why but she thought it because you have bigger breasts when a mermaid.

"Yeah and my bras don't break."

"Thank god for corsets."

"Can you tie the knot?" Nicki point at her back.

"Sure." Amy walked behind Nicki and tied the knot.

"Hey Amy, I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Um...How do you say this?...Um, do you have feelings for someone but you can't tell them?" Amy thought about it, she does have feelings for someone but can't say it to him.

"Yes I actually do."

"Who is he?" Amy finished the knot and sat down on Nicki's pink fuffy bed.

"Nightwing."

"What? Nightwing?" Amy nodded.

"He cares for me."

"Really?" Amy nodded.

"I like him, more than a friend." Nicki sat down next to her.

"I like Conner."

"Really?" Nicki nodded.

"He understands me. We are alone in this world, no one understands us. Besides you." Amy similed.

"I'm glad you like him, I knew it when I first saw his face he liked you."

"Really?" Amy nodded.

"He likes you, when he sees you. His eyes spark." Nicki blushed.

"I didn't know that." Amy sighed and stood up.

"I guess I have to tell Nightwing soon enough."

"What?" Amy looked at Nicki.

"I really like Nightwing, my feelings are holding up inside me. I can't hold it any longer, I have to tell him soon." Amy walked to the door.

"Hey Nicki?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this? I don't like gossip." Nicki nodded.

"I won't, sister code."

"Thanks."

_I can do this, I can do this._

Amy was riding back home in the car with Afred in the driver seat.

"Is something on your mind Miss Amy?" She looked at Afred.

"Oh no. Nothing." She waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh, that's fine." Afred had a look in his eyes and Amy couldn't keep it anymore.

"Afred?"

"Yes?"

"Have you liked someone more than a friend?" Afred looked at her in the mirror.

"Yes I have. Do you love someone more than a friend?"

"Yes, he is kind and sweet. But Bruce would kill him if I said it."

"I trust that Master Bruce wouldn't hurt the man." Amy looked at Afred. "He cares about your happiness. All he wants is you to be happy and what makes you happy, makes him happy." She similed at Afred, when they got to the manor. Amy hugged Afred.

"Thanks Afred." She ran into the manor, Afred similed.

"You are very welcome Miss Amy."

"Dick!" Amy looked for Dick, but couldn't find him anywhere. She thought he was out on a mission.

"He is in the libaray!" Tim said to her up on the stairs. She looked up.

"Thanks." She ran to the liarary. She saw Dick looking at books.

"Hey Amy."

"Hi." She gluped.

_I can do this. I can do this. Just go to him and say it._

"Um...Dick...I need to ask you something." Dick grabbed a book and looked in it.

"What is it?" She gluped again.

"Um. Well, you see...Uh, hm. How do you put it this way?"

"Just say it."

"Okay. Um, I'm happy!"

_Damn it!_

He gave a small chuckle.

"Can I ask why?"

"Cause there is someone that makes me happy." Dick had saddness in his eyes. He put the book back on the shelf.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell that person my feelings towards them."

"Why?" He grabbed another book and looked through it.

"Bruce. I am afraid he will kill him and use his head as a shield." Dick gave a small chuckle.

"He won't. He loves you and wants you to be happy."

"That's what Afred said." He similed at her.

"Who is this person?" Dick read a page. Amy walked slowly to him.

"He is kind and sweet, he cares about other people. He likes to do acrobatics, he does martial arts." Dick thought about it.

"What does he look like?" He looked at Amy, she was a few steps away from him.

"He has black short hair, blue eyes." She was inches away from him. He stared at her eyes.

"Is it me?" She nodded and bit her lip. Dick touch her lip with his finger.

"I'm happy it's me." He kissed her on her lips, she was shocked but his lips were soft and warm. She put her arms around his neck, he put his hands on her waist.

"I'm happy that you have the same feelings as I do." She pushed back but still had her arms around his neck.

"How long?" He said to her.

"What?" Dick put his forehead against hers.

"How long have you had this feelings?"

"Since that day we were in the car." He similed.

"I had them since I first saw you." She blushed.

"Should we tell Bruce?"

"Did you hear what I said? Head. Shield."

"Ah, I reamber now." She similed at him.

"You are a idiot."

"A idiot that is in love with Amy Wayne." They kissed again, Amy felt happy that her feelings were out of her chest and finally showing.


End file.
